


Avenging Reality

by Starkvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Real World, Avengers cast, BAMF Tony Stark, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), RPF, Reality, Reality Crossover, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>================================<br/>||~||Sudden Reality Re-Write||~||</p><p>When reports of astronomical anomalies start appearing around New York City, SHIELD assigns the Avengers to check it out.<br/>However, thanks to an imposter on board, Tony gets pulled into one.<br/>The result?<br/>Tony comes face to face with some strange doppelgangers, as well as- himself?<br/>================================</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Energy Anomalies

 

Tony’s morning started early, despite what most believed. He was awake before the sun, though it was more akin to working through the night rather than rising early. Last night had been an especially brutal one, with upgrades and blueprints piled upon one another, Tony spent half the night trying to organize everything. On top of that, he had been working on a new project that took up most of his time. 

The billionaire yawned as Jarvis alerted him to the time, blinking drowsily as he continued to run calculations. “Yea, J, I got it,” he mumbled, tapping away on the glowing blue holograms. Tony heard a hiss and looked over his shoulder to see Steve opening the lab door with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Mornin’, Tony. You sleep yet?” he asked, taking a sip of the drink. The man in question shook his head, looking back to the calculations. “Not yet. I’ll take a break in a couple of hours, though,” he replied, hoping that would get the soldier off his back. 

Instead, Steve sighed, shaking his head. “Fury called. He said he wants the Avengers to report to the Helicarrier asap. So, take that break now and get suited up.” he said, turning on his heel and walking up the stairs. Tony knew that was the end of the conversation, and that he should probably stop now before he got his ass chewed, but he wanted to keep working. He was in the zone and if he stopped, his flow would be disrupted.

“Sir,” Jarvis warned, as they both knew the consequences of doing what he was thinking of doing. Tony sighed, closing the hologram and walking to the armor pad. “Fine, J. Lets go,” he muttered, as a suit was raised from the floor. He stepped inside and powered it up, bringing the helmet down. 

A hatch in the ceiling opened, and Tony set the thrusters to full capacity. He rocketed out of the lab and into the sky, just in time to see the Avengejet taking off. He flew beside it, rockets roaring behind him as he soared ahead. 

Soon, he landed with a thud on the runway of the Helicarrier, SHIELD agents there to greet him. The genius ignored the varying greetings and walked inside, taking off his helmet. “Where’s patchy?” he asked as he passed an agent, a green-eyed beauty with dark brown, almost black hair, who pointed towards the meeting room. “Of course…” he muttered, walking towards it. 

Tony knocked on the door, rocking on his heels as he heard voices coming from the other side. “Come in.” a deep voice said. He opened the door and saw the long circular table, surrounded by about a dozen or so chairs. Two were occupied by Coulson and Natasha, while Fury stood at the head of the table, as usual. 

Tony took a seat beside the redhead, leaning over to ask her what the meeting was about when the door opened again. The rest of the gang strode in, each taking their respective seats quietly. Everyone was suited out, save for Thor, who still had on a t-shirt and pajama pants. 

“Now.” Fury said, getting the meeting started quickly. The man leaned over the table and put his weight on his arms, staring at the group with his one good eye. “The reason we’ve called you here today is because my agents have been getting readings of energy surges coming from varying places around the city. We don’t know what they are or how they are occurring, but I want you to investigate,” he said, looking at Steve. 

“Take Barton and Romanoff here and go look around the city. Banner and Thor will try to pinpoint the source, whether it be magical or scientific, I don’t care. You-“ he said, pointing to Tony, “You’re coming with me and Coulson. We have some things to talk about.” he ordered.

And with that, they were off. The team split up and left to do their assigned jobs, leaving Tony alone in the room with two of the most deadly men on the planet. “So, what’d I do, this time, Principal Fury?” he joked, smirking at the man. “Just tell me if it's finished,” he replied, his tone flat. The billionaire sighed, smiling as he shook his head. “Almost. I need to finish calc-“ 

“No.” Fury interrupted. 

“What?” Tony asked, sitting up straight. “What do you mean, no?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “I mean, No. Get that thing up here if it's built. We’ve already had a situation.” he said quietly. Tony shook his head confusedly, watching as Coulson stood up. “Come on, I'll show you,” he said. 

Tony stood and followed the agent out of the room, trying to keep up as they weaved through the small hallways. His armor clanked against the metal floor as they walked, slowing him down and making it nearly impossible to maneuver. Once they finally out of the crowd, Coulson led him down a series of hallways, twisting and turning until they reached a bolted door. 

Coulson entered a series of numbers into the keypad, leaned in for a retina scan, and once he was finished, the red light that glowed above the door turned green and there was an audible click. The agent pushed open the door to reveal a massive room, the floor covered in soot and ash. 

“What happened here…” Tony asked, looking around. “An anomaly appeared. This was the result.” he explained, setting down his clipboard. “But- how- what-“ so many questions ran through his head, although they were interrupted by Coulson. 

“So you understand why that machine is so important? And why, without it, and by succession you, this kind of incident could continue to happen?” he asked, getting a little too close for Tony’s comfort. He was speaking quietly, as if someone may be listening.

“You also understand, that, if this machine doesn’t get built, that this maniac won’t be stopped?” the agent asked with a smile. Suddenly, Tony heard a loud banging on the door, and he looked at it. He heard a voice, _Coulson's_  voice, yelling through it. “TONY RUN!!!”  was all he could make out. 

By the time he realized what was happening, not-Coulson had already made it across the room, and was laughing maniacally. “You IDIOT. Allowing yourself to be tricked? That’s dumb, even for you, Stark.” he said, smirking.

Tony glared, his mask dropping down to cover his face. “Who are you.” he asked, preparing himself for a fight. Not-Coulson laughed, watching him eagerly. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked as he raised an arm. 

Tony looked behind him to see a large, glowing green portal open behind him, as papers began to get sucked inside. His eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled in, and kicked on the thrusters. The suit struggled against the force of the portal, thrusters firing at maximum force as he pushed desperately to get away. “NO NO NO NO N-“ was all he could say as he was sucked into the portal, his words being stolen as everything went black.


	2. Reality Check!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===========================  
> Hey guys!  
> So, after reading this story, please don't be afraid to tell me wat you think!  
> It could be good,  
> It could be bad.  
> Both comments are welcome, as long as your not here just to hate for the sake of hate.  
> Anyways-  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> ===========================

Robert sat alone in a small café, sipping his latte as he watched the traffic pass by. The actor looked at his watch, the time saying ‘8:07am’. The reason he had come to the cafe in the first place was to meet up with the gang and grab breakfast, and they were running late. 

“Where are they?” he muttered to himself, watching as cars passed back and forth, none slowing down to pull into the parking lot. Robert sighed as he finished off his drink, calling a young waitress over to order another. As he did, a dark gray convertible pulled into a parking space, and a muscular blonde man got out of the driver’s side. He pointed towards the window Robert was seated at, and three other people climbed out, a bleach blonde woman, a brunette with sunglasses on, and an older-looking man with short brownish-grey hair. 

The group walked into the cafe, the little bell above the door jingling as they did. Robert looked over his shoulder and smiled, waving his friends over. “Hey, about time you guys got here!” he joked, scooting over to make room in the booth. Chris, Scarlett, Jeremy, and Mark filed in, smiling and practically emanating joy. “So, what's for breakfast?” Jeremy spoke up, smiling at a waitress as she gave them menus. 

“Well, I thought we could-“ Robert started, having to double check when he looked around. “Wait, where’s Chris and Tom?” he asked, furrowing his brow. Although it had been three years since their first movie, the group were still good friends with Tom. “Oh, They’re coming in Tom’s car. They should be here soon.” Hemsworth replied, looking over a menu as he spoke. 

Robert nodded, putting his cup to his mouth. Then, as if on cue, Tom and Chris walked inside, the latter grinning like a madman. “Whats got you so happy?” Robert asked Chris as he and Tom slid into the booth with the rest of the group. “I just got a call from my agent. He says they have another movie in the works.” the dark blonde explained, picking up a menu from the table. 

“He said it was a Cap movie, but it includes all of us,” he said, instantly gaining the groups attention. “What’s the name of the movie? I mean, we got done with Age of Ultron a few months ago, so what could it be?” Robert asked, his interest peaking. Chris shrugged, smiling at the waitress as she walked over. “What can I get you?” she asked pen at the ready. The group rattled off their orders and she jotted them down quickly, picked up their menus, and walked away.

Chris then continued, now having the whole group’s attention. “He hasn’t told me yet, just that I needed to tell you guys we need to meet up at the studio by noon,” he said with an eager smile. Robert nodded, finishing off his drink. “Well, you guys eat, and I’m gonna go make some calls,” he said as he slid out of the booth. 

The actor walked outside, pulling out his cell phone and tapping away on it. He couldn’t have been out there for more than 10 minuted before the group walked out, surprising the man. “Done already?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “You’ve been out here for half an hour, so I'd say so,” Jeremy replied, clapping him on the back. “Come on, we got a studio to get to.” the brunette said, walking over to Hemsworth’s car and climbing in the back seat. 

Robert shook his head and smiled, waving goodbye as he pulled out his keys and climbed into his own car. He pulled out after Hemsworth and Hiddleston, following them and thinking to himself. 

Once they arrived at the studio, the group walked into the meeting room and took their seats, talking amongst themselves until a man in a dark suit cleared his throat. They snapped their attention to him, and he smiled. “Hello, everyone. Glad you could make it. I’ll just get straight to the point. the reason you're here today is because of this new movie idea that our writers proposed…” Robert didn’t really hear the rest, as he tuned the man out. He hadn’t realized he’d not been listening until everyone stood up. 

All he had really gotten from the meeting was that the movie was gonna be called Civil something or other, but that didn’t matter. He’d ask Chris later. Robert followed his friends out into the hall and to the lobby, where they stopped and started making plans. 

“You guys could come over to my place,” he said with a shrug. “I’m sure Susan wouldn’t mind, and you know the kids love you guys.” The group exchanged looks and nods, and that was that. Then they climbed back into their respective cars and headed towards the Downey household. As Robert drove, his head began to hurt but he shook it off. He’d take some medicine when he got home, and so ignored it the best he could. 

The actor led the trio of cars, driving down the seaside highway. the top of his car was down, so the wind blew through his hair and the sun made his glasses twinkle. He pulled into a large winding driveway, one that led to a white house with massive, towering trees in the front yard. Ivy crawled along the columns that were in front of the house, and the grass on the lawn looked like something out of a magazine. 

Robert slowed to a stop in front of the house, his head still pounding as he stood. The actor watched his friends and co-workers pull up behind him, and, upon hearing the front door close, all looked to see a small boy no older than three running towards them. The child had red and yellow paint in his curly blonde hair, smeared on his cheek and staining his shirt. “Exton! Hey, bud.” Robert said, picking up the toddler. The boy smiled a toothy grin, a gasp coming from his mouth when he saw the rest of the group. “Kiss!!” the boy said happily, watching as Evans walked up to the pair. Exton then proceeded to name the actors in order, which they all thought adorable.

“Where’s your mama?” Robert asked, setting the boy down once he started to squirm. Exton giggled and hugged Mark’s leg, pointing towards the house. “We painting!” he said happily. Robert smiled, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his temples, and nodded, leading the group into the impressively large house. 

Once inside, the group of actors made themselves at home while Rob went into the kitchen. There he found Susan, quietly washing blue paint out of a cup. On the fridge, a piece of paper covered in smudges and messy brush strokes of paint hung. “Hey, Hon? You know where any Tylenol is? My head’s killing me.” he asked her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She told him, and the man ran upstairs to their bathroom. He shut the door behind him and opened the cabinet, digging though prescription bottles until he found the one he’d been looking for.

Robert tried reading the instructions on the side of the bottle, but his vision was slightly blurred, and for some reason he felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden. The man tried to keep his balance but stumbled, clutching onto the counter for support. Robert looked into the mirror, his reflection looking distorted and, he had to be seeing things, but with green eyes. “What the hell was in that coffee…” he muttered as he fell to the floor, blacking out before he hit the tile.

~

TBC...


	3. Hello, Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ===================================  
> ~  
> Tony and Robert come face to face,  
> and the billionaire philanthropist meets the group of quirky actors.  
> ~  
> ===================================

Tony awoke with a groan, his head pounding as he lay in some cold bowl-like thing. He heard a grunt, sitting up painfully to realize he was in a bathtub. The billionaire blinked, trying to clear his vision when he saw another body on the floor. "What the hell..." he muttered, grabbing onto the side to sit up completely. 

What had happened? The last thing Tony remembered was talking to Coulson and then- "SHIT!!" he yelled, causing the figure on the floor to wake with a start. The man, Tony could now tell, had been lying with his back to him, and once he sat up, things really got weird.

The man turned and faced him, his expression confused. "I must be dreaming..." he muttered, shaking his head. Tony couldn't help but stare as a near-perfect reflection of him, although lacking the trademarked beard, stood up wobbly. 

The billionaire blinked, standing up quickly as the man braced himself on the counter. "This- Who are you?" he asked, watching the man warily. Tony thought through things again, about the events that led him here and came up with a conclusion. "Wormhole," he said simply. 

His reflection furrowed his brow, looking him up and down. "Excuse me?" he asked. The man shook his head and grabbed his arm, pinching it hard. Tony winced, the action leaving a painful-looking red mark on his arm. "What the..." the man mumbled, doing it again. He repeated this process several times, getting more frantic with each try.

Tony finally couldn't stand it anymore, grabbing the man's hand before he could do it again. "Hey, stop." he said firmly, the man's face going white. 

"Who....are you...." he asked slowly, pulling his hand out of Tony's grip. The genius raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his glowing chest. 

"I'm Tony Stark. And you...?" he asked, tilting his head. The man was quiet for a moment, his face a mixture of confusion and disbelief. You're not Tony stark." he said finally, taking a step back and bumping into the counter. 

"Who are you really- a fan?" the man asked, this time confusing Tony. "I gotta say your costume is scary accurate, but this is trespassing you know..." he said, eyes flicking towards the door. 

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "Of course I'm Tony Stark. Haven't you ever heard of me? And if anyone's the fan here, it's you, buddy." he retorted. 

The man let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. "Um, sorry to break it to you, but Tony Stark's not real?" he said, making Tony laugh. 

"Then...what am I doing here? And what is this?" he asked, lifting his shirt to show the arc reactor embedded in his chest, scarred tissue surrounding the device as it glowed a mystic blue. 

The man glanced at the device, eyes widening and taking a step back. "But- but you're not real-" he muttered, his breathing getting quicker. "You're- you're-" as he mumbled, Tony took the chance to get a good look at him, rolling his eyes at the man. 

"Listen, you wanna tell me your name now?" he asked, letting out a slightly annoyed sigh. The man blinked, taking a breath and composing himself. 

"Robert. er, Robert Downey Jr." he stammered. Tony nodded, holding out a hand. "Listen, Rob, I think we got off on the wrong foot," he said as the man took his hand warily and shook it. "I'm Tony. And I don't think this is where I belong."

Robert nodded at that, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Y-yea. I got that much..." he said, staring at Tony's chest. "Wait- what were you saying earlier, something about a wormhole?" he asked his manner changing from defensive to curious in an instant. 

"Yea, I think that's how I ended up here. See, I was talking to some guy pretending to be Coulson when I got shoved into a portal, and somehow ended up here." he explained. 

The man furrowed his brow, rubbing his chin in thought. "Well-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door, putting both men on edge. 

"Robert? Hey man, you alright?" a voice asked, one Tony recognised as Steve. "Cap?" the billionaire said, rushing to open the door. He paused when instead of a light blonde, clean-shaven muscular man wearing something way outdated or tight, there was a dirty blonde, almost brown headed man with a stubbly chin and smile on his face. 

"You're- not cap." Tony face palmed, remembering where he was. "Right." he muttered, closing the door in the man's face. Robert stared at him wide-eyed, opening the door back up a crack. "Sorry, Chris I uh-" he stammered, the blonde pushing open the door completely. 

"Robert what are you do-" Chris stopped gaze flicking between Robert and Tony. "Who's this..." he asked. 

"This...uh..." Robert stammered, sighing. "I'll- explain in a bit. Could you leave me and my friend for a moment?" he asked, Evans nodding slowly and walking as if on auto-pilot back downstairs. 

The man closed the door, leaning against it. "Ok, ok. How do we explain this," he asked himself, chewing on his thumbnail. Tony watched him, taking a seat on the counter. "How about I explain?" he suggested.

Robert looked hesitant but agreed anyway. Tony smiled and hopped off the tile counter, opening the bathroom door with his usual swagger. He walked down the stairs, followed by Robert, and into the living room. Susan and Exton were missing, assumingly having gone to take a nap.

The group of actors were gathered in the living room, talking amongst themselves when the pair walked up. "Guys...?" Robert said, earning the attention of the group. 

Tony smiled and waved casually, not having expected to see his whole team, or, these versions of them, in Robert's living room. "Hey..." Tony started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Name's Tony Stark, but you probably knew that." he said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, short chapter, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer.   
> I'm trying to multitask many things at the moment, between a massive research project im doing for school, and trying to stay caught up with all my other grades, I don't have a lot of time to myself.   
> Plus- I have many unfinished works, and i'm trying to spread the love. so-  
> be patient? please? :)

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE-  
> When Exton says "kiss" he is saying Chris.   
> that or he ships it.  
> jk


End file.
